Ariel's Privateers
Ariel’s surviving group of pirates are a mixed band of rouges cobbled together from South America, Atlantis, and the Tolkeen battlefield. While some have their loyalties to her tied to a belief system, all of them have come to know the woman is a shrewd tactician and a strait shooter, as long as they are upfront with her. Like the pirates of old, the major decisions of the group like where to go and what to do are done as a group, and anyone is free to go their own way whenever they’re in port with the exception of the hired Stone Men pilots and technicians, who are bound by a contract. As the commander, Ariel’s job is to figure out the best way to accomplish the group’s goals and what will get them the best windfall. When Ariel wanted to go to Free Hold, most everyone agreed a change of scenery was needed for a little while, and new waters would provide better hunting at less risk. They snuck past the FQ navy and into the Mississippi via the Great Lakes before docking at Free Hold two months before the war broke out and stayed around for the opportunities that war brings. -Notable Members- Alistair. 5th level Sowki Aberrant alignment. Ariel’s second-in-command. They met while Ariel was in Slaver’s Port and looking for replacement crewmen in her early days as a pirate captain. He agreed to go to Tolkeen because when a magic kingdom is at war, it hands out magical artifacts like they were free samples. He is very cunning and diplomatic, and has taken after the dragon in the way of keeping the letter of his word. MDC: 150 (150MD Modified Gurgoyle Armor and 100MD FF in Battle Fury) PPE: 112 ISP: 30 APM: 5 Melee: 1D6X10MD or 2D4X10 in battle furry (Uses a battle-fury blade) Ranged: Call lightning spell Abilities: Magically knows all languages, hawk-like vision, 600ft nightvision, see the invisible. Spells: Knows all illusion spells, animal & human metamorphosis, summon lesser being, and call lightning. Psionics: Meditation, Mind Block, Sense Magic, Total Recall, Object Read, and Hypnotic Suggestion. Kronos, 4th level Temporal Raider Aberrant alignment. A young Temporal Raider that Ariel met at Slaver’s Port when she was looking for an effective group of men to use as a boarding team for raiding larger ships. The raider and his team of newly trained temporal warriors were the perfect fit with their time/dimensional magic. The years of raiding against larger forces has made Kronos a very quick-thinking and tactical minded. MDC: 300 (100x3 from Armor of Ithan Amulet) PPE: 140 ISP: 32 APM: 6 Melee: Natural PS 3D6 Ranged: Natural Energy Blasts 5D6 Max, 1000ft Abilities: Sense Dimensional Rifts, Ley Line Phasing, Fire Energy Bolts, Feed on Life Energy, Impervious to Fire/Poison, Energy Resistant, and 600ft Nightvision Psionics: Alter Aura, Death Trance, Levitation, Mind block, Astral Projection, Sixth Sense Normal Magic: Tongues, Sense Magic, Time Slip, Shadow Meld, Lesser Teleport, Mystic Portal, Lesser Protection Circle, Summon & Control Canines/Rodents, Close Rift, Dimensional Portal, Globe of Daylight, Climb, Armor of Ithan, Lesser Invisibility, Magic Net, Energy Disruption, Call Lightning, Impervious to Energy Temporal Spells: D-Phase, Dimensional Envelope, Dimensional Pockets, Retro-Viewing, S-Dep, T-Dep, Time Warp Send, Wink-Out, Time Warp Slow Motion, Time Warp Age, Time Capsule. Gibbs 4th level Male Eandroth Rouge Unprincipled alignment. A male Eandroth currently undergoing his 100 years of wandering and is a career pirate. He knows how to pilot most ocean-going vessels, work weapon systems, and read sensors. He acts as the logistical support and relays Ariel’s orders to the crew as well as commands the forces while she and Alistair are away. His real name isn’t Gibbs, Ariel just calls him that because he resembles a character from an old pirate movie. SDC/HP: 100/23 (85 MD) PPE: 21 ISP: 42 APM: 6 Melee: Vibro-Knife 1D6MD Ranged: Wilk’s Laser Pistol: 1D6MD Abilities: Eandroth Heat Point ability, only needs 2lbs of food and 1 gallon of water a week for a maximum of 2 months. Can’t tolerate the cold. Drake (male) and Whyrm (female) 4th level Lantor Hunters. Aberrant alignment. They used to work at the Atlantis hunting preserve as game rangers/guides. Now they serve as Ariel’s wilderness experts and espionage team. The two signed on with the dragon out of a need to change scenery, and have adapted well to the move. MDC: 110 (85 armor) PPE: 84 ISP: 68 APM: 9 Melee: Pair of Magic Knives (8D6MD each) or Psi-Swords Ranged: None (Lantor don’t like ranged weapons) Abilities: Naturally Ambidextrous, 100ft Nightvision, Auto-Dodge, Regulate Body Temp, and Psi-Stalker Magic/Psionic Tracking Abilities Psionics: Mind-Block Auto Defense, Presence Sense, Sixth Sense, Death Trance, Telepathy, Read Dimensional Portal, Telepathy, Deaden Senses, Alter Aura, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Leap, Astral Projection, See the Invisible, Psi-Sword, and Group Mind Block. Spells: Superior Invisibility, Chameleon, Dimensional Portal, Close Rift, Mystic Portal, Time Hole, Warp Space, Anti-Magic Cloud, Astral Hole, Swap Places, Lifeblast, Mystic Shield, Light blade, Enchant Weapon, and Restore Life. Navi, 4th level Staphra Warlord Aberrant alignment. She was a slave Ariel won on a demon runner race bet with a Splugorth high lord. She’s Ariel’s body guard and somewhat of a friend, as much as a slave and master can be anyway. Born into slavery and accepting it as a way of life, Navi admires her mistress beyond even the normal ammount given by an obedient Splugorth-trained slave. MDC: 88/178 (85MD Armor) PPE: 19 ISP: 66 APM: 6 Abilities: Immune to fire/cold/poison, can remain alert for 4 days without rest and only needs 3 hours of sleep a day. Leap 5ft at a dead stop, can increase her MDC to 178. Melee: Supernatural PS and Staphra double staff 5D6+3D6MD or 1D6X10+3D6 with Power Punch Ranged: K-4 Laser Pulse Rifle 3000ft range and 3D6+6MD to 1D6X10+6MD Yuki, 3rd level female Frost Pixie Anarchist alignment. Ariel freed her from a blizzard staff the dragon got as winnings to a card game The pixie is paranoid when it comes to anything dealing with anyone who isn’t a creature of magic, and has a phobia of Splugorth and animated dead. Because of her trauma, she never leaves Ariel’s presence unless her safety can be guaranteed via extreme means, and even then prefers not to. MDC: 30 PPE: 300 APM: 5 Abilities: Turn invisible, fly, 60ft nightvision, and can walk through ice like it wasn’t there Spells: Globe of Daylight, Wind Rush, North Wind, Freeze Water, Hail, Snowstorm, Wall of Ice -Warrior Personnel- 16 Lizardmen Pirates (8 per ship, normal crew) 4 Stone Men RPA Pilots 4 Broodkil Pirates 2 Ogre Temporal Warriors -Magic/Support Personnel- 1 Lizardman Water Warlock 1 Lizardman Air Warlock 2 Stone Men Techno-Wizards (one for each ship) -Weapons and Armor- Gun: K-4 Laser Pulse Rifle, or the KEP-Special Energy Pump Pistol inside the ships (both in Atlantis Book) the Broodkil use the WR-200 Rail Gun (Triax 1). Armor: Kittani Explor Armor (85MD) or Gurgoyle Body Armor for the Broodkil (150MD). -Attack Vehicles- 4 Wild Weasel SAMAS with TW spell of Superior Invisibility (aquired during the war) 2 Black Galleon Attack Boats (named The Fortune and The Pearl) with Nuclear Engine and the modifications below. -TW Spells- Swim as Fish (allows for underwater travel) 30 PPE per 25 minutes Superior Invisibility 100 PPE per 15 minutes Chameleon (can change ID markings to look like a normal Colombian vessel) 6 PPE per 25 minutes. -Weapon Systems- 1. 3 K-1000 Heavy Lasers. 3000ft range and 1D4X10MD. 2 Placed at the front, 1 at the rear. All are tied into the weapon systems and can be operated on the bridge. 2. High Explosive Medium Range Missle Turret. 40 mile range and 2D6X10MD with a payload of 32 3. 2 Light Torpedo Launch Tubes. 3 mile range and 2D4X10MD with a payload of 24. 4. 2 Depth Charge Launcher. 2000ft Deep and 2D4X10MD with a payload of 16. -Other- Both ships have dimensional pockets and envelopes to increase the amount of cargo space by an extra four tons for the Pearl and two tons for the Rover. The Rover only has five tons of cargo space, even with the add-ons in order to make room for Ariel’s personal (dragon-sized) quarters.